According to Him
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Based on the song 'According to you' Thalia comes to Nico crying. Anti-Thuke! All the way Thalico! T for mild swearing


**I heard this song on the radio a couple days ago and I loved it! I know its old but I like it! Anti-Thuke! All the way Thalico! Luke never died but never turned evil.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**According to Him~~~~~~~~~**

**This will be mostly third-person but I'm horrible with the whole "POV's" Thing! Forgive me!**

"Fuck you Thalia!" Luke yelled slamming her cabin door, leaving Thalia in tears.

Yes, 15 year old Thalia Grace was infact crying.

Thalia never cried, but today she gave herself an excuse. Luke had gone overboard by starting their argument by calling her names and ending it by slapping and punching her various times in the face and stomach. She remembered thinking what was so important that they needed to talk about it at 3 in the morning? Thalia couldn't even remember and she felt ashamed. Luke had been there for her when she needed help when coming to Camp Half-Blood and she can't even accomplish being a good girlfriend!

She got some Kleenex and started to wipe her bloody nose that Luke had given her. More tears were coming now, more like sobs. She needed to talk, _Annabeth_ popped into her head, _No she has too many siblings around…_she thought to herself. _Percy? No Tyson's staying with him this week…_She started rocking herself…_How about…Nico! How was I so stupid!_ She about to mentally slap herself but then realized Luke had already done that for her, making her cry, if it was possible, even more. She passed a mirror on the way out, catching a glimpse of herself. Her mascara was creating little rivers down her face, her hair was a mess, her nose was leaking, and her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

Before she could close fully examine her reflection, she ran out of her cabin door and into the bitter cold weather, it never snowed in Camp Half-Blood, but it sure got cold especially in Thalia's thin pajama bottoms and T-shirt.

She had been to Nico's cabin many times before, especially in the middle of the night crying, she could run there backwards, blindfolded. She ran up to the eerie black cabin and pounded on the door repeatedly until there was a muffled groan and the door swung open to reveal a very angry Nico, one of the green torches lighting up his features. His black hair was ruffled, and his black eyes were adjusting and when he could finally see her, his gaze softened and he wrapped his arms around Thalia pulling her into a hug and lead her into his cabin, and sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. His arms stayed wrapped around her the entire time, while Thalia cried into his black pajama T-shirt. They stayed in that position for about 10 minutes until Thalia finally started calming down.

**Nico**

"Thals?" I asked, looking down on her.

Thalia lifted her head off my shoulder "Yeah Nickki?" she snuffled.

"What happened?" I tried to make my voice seem soft, but it came out more pained then soft.

"Well Me and Luke…we got into a…fight...and…" Soft black rivers continuing to run down her face.

I wiped some of her tears off her face with my sleeve, only to have them replaced with new ones "What do he say to make you cry this much Thals?"

"He-He hurt me and called me a lots of names"

"Like what?" I had almost yelled the question, I was so mad, why would anyone even _think_ about hurting Thalia? She was so nice and kind and funny! She could brighten a room by walking in and her electric blue eyes could see right threw any lie and her-

"Like stupid and whore and other silly names"

"Silly? You think those names are silly?"

Thalia flinched as if afraid of getting hit. "Well most of them are true!" She yelled back. My heart broke in to two.

"Thalia" I said grabbed her shoulders, making sure not to hurt her, but also making sure she was looking me in the eyes "You are not any of those 'Silly' names Luke calls you okay? Do you understand me? Your amazing Thals, you're beautiful, but you don't show off, your smart but you don't brag. You're the most amazing women that I have ever met; you're everything I've ever wanted and more! Don't you forget that easily" Tears had formed in my eyes during my little speech but I held them back.

Thalia stared at me in disbelief "What?"

"You're not anything he says you are Thalia! You're amazing and funny and beautiful" I stopped myself before I went on with another one of my speeches, I looked down to my shoes

"…Nickki?" I looked up to Thalia's voice and realized she was closer then I imagined, but I didn't jump back.

"Thals?" We looked into each others eyes, Blue into black. Thalia grabbed the collar of my shirt and closed the little space that remained in between us. Her lips were soft and warm, but had a spark to them, like the kind you feel when you put your tongue to a battery. We kissed for what seemed as second but were really minutes. We pulled apart and I smiled. I looked over Thalia. Her Hair was messed up, her mascara running, her eyes puffy, and her cheeks blushing. Beautiful.

I wrapped my arms around her and we laid on the bed in silence. After about half an hour, Thalia's breathing slowed and her eyes shut. I looked down on her in awe. She really was beautiful, but without trying. I looked down on her and it reminded me of one thing, _Luke._

I was going to kill him. He hurt my Thalia, emotionally and physically. I wanted to grab my dagger, slit his throat, and be at his judging making _sure_ he wasn't anywhere but the Fields of Punishment.

Anger was building inside me; my hand even started twitching in the direction of my dagger. But then I looked down to Thalia. Her pale skin still streaked with mascara; did I mention that she was beautiful? Yeah I probably did once or twice…Man Percy's gonna be happy to hear this! I had been going to Percy lately about my girl problems. He got frustrated about how I couldn't just go up to Thalia and declare my love for her, then I would challenge him to do it with Annabeth, he would blush then get mad. And that was usually the entire 'Helping process' with Percy. My eyes started to drop, I didn't want to sleep but I was really tired and Thalia was safe in my arms…

**Next Morning**

I was woken by screaming, but not the I'm-about-to-die kind of a scream, it was excited. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth standing in my doorway with a surprised, but happy look on her face. Thalia started squirming in my arms and then sat up.

"What's with the noise Annie?" She asked "I'm tired!"

Percy came up behind Annabeth then smiled also "So you two are together now?" she asked bouncing up and down.

I looked over to Thalia who said "Well…" she looked over to me, smiled, and then leaned over and kissed me. Annabeth gasped

Annabeth looked ready to explode "Oh my Gosh that's so sweet!" her face then turned to confusion "Thalia why is your make-up smeared? And aren't you with Luke?" I shot a look to Thalia, who I knew if started talking about it, would cry, and Thalia doesn't like people seeing her cry. I shot a look to Percy, caught his eye and nodded towards to Annabeth who was busy looking down Thalia.

Realization passed over his features and he placed his hand on Annabeth's shoulder "Annabeth it's 6:30, they look like they've had a long night, we should let them rest" She looked back at us uncertainly before nodding and following Percy out the door. He flashed me a quick thumbs up before shutting my cabin door. I turned to Thalia with my arms open wide.

"Hug it out?"

She nodded with a small smile on her face "Hug it out"

And yes we did continue to Hug it out.

**AW! Hehe! I love Thalico! Please Review and if you have any Thalico Fanfic ideas I would love to hear them! Thanks for reading and I hope you like!**

**~~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


End file.
